


A Discussion on Languages Given by the Professor of Cruel and Unusual Geography, with Special Attention Given to Pain Sounds

by Cartoon_Idiot_59



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoon_Idiot_59/pseuds/Cartoon_Idiot_59
Summary: Rincewind lectures.





	A Discussion on Languages Given by the Professor of Cruel and Unusual Geography, with Special Attention Given to Pain Sounds

"No, no, no!" Said the Professor of Cruel and Unusual Geography "Arrgh is much too dangerous to use! On the Counterweight Continent it can mean 'your wife is a big, fat hippo' and across widdershins Howandaland and turnwise Herseyba it means 'Quick! Add extra boiling oil'. Neither statement is any good for your continued health. Stick with aieee, the worst that has done to me is get me a plate of snails with extra garlic in Quirm."

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided what I wanted to do was write a tiny piece of fluff where the title was (nearly) longer than the work.


End file.
